1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a target route setting support system for supporting a user in setting a target route for a robot autonomously moving along the target route.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as this type of target route setting support system, there is known one equipped with a map management unit which stores a node and a link connecting the nodes as a transiting point of an autonomous mobile robot, an input unit for inputting a starting point as a departure position of the robot and a terminal point as a target position thereof, and a route generating unit which generates a target route, when the starting point and the terminal point are provided by the input unit, from searching the nodes and the links stored in the map management unit (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-259963).
In such conventional target route setting support system, the nodes and the links includes information on objects such as obstacles related thereto, and the target route for moving from the starting point to the terminal point while avoiding the objects is automatically set.
However, in the conventional target route setting support system, the target route avoiding the objects is set automatically, and it is difficult to make the target route pass the points desired by the user.
On the other hand, when the target route passing the points desired by the user is set, there are cases where the possibility of contact between the robot and the object increases, when the robot is made to move along the target route.